


The New Principal

by CrossPhoenix1



Series: When a Phoenix is pissed [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Chloé Bourgeois Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossPhoenix1/pseuds/CrossPhoenix1
Summary: Damocles is Retiring and a new Principal is coming to Dupond How will this Change our Heros Lifes?This is my first ever Story and its probably badly written because english isnt my first language so please dont hate it too much
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: When a Phoenix is pissed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877755
Comments: 106
Kudos: 361





	1. Mostly a Flashback sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first story i ever wrote down please ignore gramatical errors english isnt my first language and i never did something like this before but i hope you are still gonna enjoy it

Damocles looked one last time at his old work place he was finally retirering.   
He worked at the school for a long time and with the last bock of his belongings in his hands he smiled and remembered the good times.   
He loaded the box into his car and drove off on this nice sunday afternoon.   
Friday the school celebrated his retirement and showed hiom how much he was apprecheated on Monday a new Principal would take over.  
He heard Rumors about this new Principal, he is rumored to be still in his early 20s and just moved to France a few Years ago but in this Time he impressed the whole school Board and was Quickly promoted.  
"Well thats none of my concernes anymore" he said to himself "Maybe i should visit my Family for a while and then i could look how everything is going" He smiled and made his way home.

Monday Morning 

Monday were never Marinettes favourite day of the week but for the last few weeks she dreaded them.  
She groaned when she shut off her alarm, she really didnt wanna get up and go to school especially not after an akuma attack that made her go late to bed.  
"Marinette You have to get up soon Adrien is already waiting for you in the Bakery" Marinette slowly got up that was the only positive thing about school, she got to see her Kitty everyday.  
As she was getting dressed she thought about what happend last week.

Flashback 

Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting on a random rooftop it was a rather boring Wednesday Night they just finished Patrol and talked about everything and nothing while eating Pastries.  
Both were rather tired but neither wanted to leave and in their tired state of mind they somehow started talking about School.  
Ladybug mentioned how someone in her Class was making her Civilian Life hell and how she hoped that the new Faculty member she was about to have at school would maybe change everything.  
Chat Noir listened and watched how Hurt his Lady looked before he softly put his arm around her shoulder and his Lady continued.  
"I just hope they wont fall for her too i mean she got all my friends to hate me" She started sobbing and chat could see a few tears run down her cheek "the only person who knows what she is doing isnt doing anything and ...and i feel like im gonna break anyy moment"  
Ladybug started crying into Chats shoulder while he tried to not growl at the thought of someone hurting his Lady he purred softly trying to calm her down.  
Ladybug was so tired and while breaking down in her Partners arms she kept talking not even realizing what she said.  
"Even my Best Friend is against me now and the worst thing is they put me in the back again and ..and the Guy i like is getting harrased right infront of everyone and no one says anything because Lie-la just shows affection like that"  
Suddenly Chats Purring stopped and he froze only one Name echoing in his head "Lie-la"  
How high are the chances there are two people having this name ...thats around their age ... and that seems to torment a Girl with Pigtails.  
Chat was frozen in fear more than anything because if his Theory is correct the Girl in his arms that is curently Crying and still telling him about things that that girl did then he fucked up.  
He slowly tried to make sense of what he heared and before his eyes he slowly stopped seeing a crying Ladybug in his arms but rather a crying Princess ...His Princess.  
The more he thought about it the more it made sense both were Leader types both had beautiful Blue Eyes and Black Hair and most importantly Both had a Spezial Place in his Heart.  
"...at ... Chat...Hey are you alright?" He slowly realized she was talking to him   
"Y..Yeah im alrihght sorry i just ..Spaced out" She sniffeled and wiped her tears away   
"oh im sorry i started rambling without realizing ..." She looked down and Chat hugged her tightly   
"dont apologize Ma...My Lady i .. i think i am the one that has to apologize" She shook her head  
"you dont have to apologize i was just rambling nonesense and..." Chat shook his head   
"not that i mean im still sorry for spacing out but ... oh Kwami i have so much to apologize for" He slowly let go of ladybug to look into her Eyes  
"I think i found out who you are Mlady" He wasnt prepared for what happend next Ladybug jumped up and backed away shaking her head   
"oh no ... no no no no NO i..oh Kwami i said too much didnt I oh no Tikki is gonna be so mad at me ..." She started rambling and Panicing before Chat snapped out of his confused state and quickly walked over to her and stopping her from running in circles  
"M'lady Please Calm down" "Calm down? how am i suppossed to calm down you might know who i am" He softly looked into her Eyes and cupped her cheeks  
"Marinette its ok because we are a team and now that i know who you are i can help you" she froze ...he used her name ... he knew she summoned all of her ladybug confidence and took a deep breath she could freak out later now she had to talk with him.  
It took her a few minutes to calm down and Chat patiently waited "ok ... i can freak out later ... i can do this" she looked up into his eyes with confidence "how exactly did you figure it out?"  
"Well when you said Lie-la i started to connect the dots ... i mean now when i look back i feel stupid for not realizing it sooner but i can kick myself later anyways after realizing that only you were put in the back i realized how stupid i was"  
"Wait Wait Wait ... I ...How do you know i waas theonly one getting put in the back?" She didnt wanna think too much about it but if he knew then that meant ... "oh i'm in your Class" He rubbed his neck.  
She felt like she got punched in the stomach ... Chat .. her goofy and flirrty Partner was IN HER CLASS "oh Kwami I... I dont know what to say... Wait how are you in my class everyone in my class was akumatized and you were with me in every Fight"  
He chuckles dryly "Well not everyone ... before i do this i want you to know that im sorry if i knew you were suffering so much i would have helped you sooner" She looked at him a bit confused before his Transforamtion faded away.  
The next thing she remembered was her waking up in Adriens lap while he talked with Plagg in a Panic.  
Afterwards both of them talked until the Sun was about to rise Marinette forgave Adrien and he swore to help her from now on.  
A few Hours later in School she was surprised to see Adrien sitting in the Seat beside her ever since then they were inseperatable.  
The Class was shocked to see him up there too but that wasn't the only surpire that day because the whole class was later suprised by a surprised "WHAT!" from Adrien when Marinette explained that Lila didnt Harrase Lúka and that he was the Guy she liked.

Flashback End

Marinette smiled and put on a spezial outfit she made to surprise Adrien. It was a Chat Noir inspired Outfit with a Black top saying "Purr~incess" on it a Black Green and Silver Skirt and Black Kneesocks with little Pawprints.  
She exchanged her usual purse for a black one and put her hair up in a ponytail before running down.  
She had a feeling that today might be a good day as she walked into the bakery and saw Adrien looking at her with a gaping mouth.  
She giggled and took his hand waving goodbye to her Parents while grabbing her breakfast and running with him, to School.


	2. The Principal arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Principal Arrives at Dupont and meets the Teachers 
> 
> Marinette finds something in her Locker and Adrien is Supportive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so i hope the first Chapter was ok ill probably wont upload as frequently as i would like to but ill try my best   
> alsoo Thanks to everyone leaving Kudos and Comments i Love all of you and you guys dont know how much this means to me

Monday morning the Teachers of Dupont were nervously awaiting the arrival of the new Principal when they all looked out the window seeing a Black Mustang with Red accents.  
Mrs Mendeleiev was about to go outside and scold whoever was parking in the Principals Parking spot when they saw someone get out grabbing a backpack and a Walking stick from the passangers side and going into the school building.  
The Teachers looked confused at each other at first until there was a knock at the door to the Teachers Lounge.  
"Come in" came Mrs Bustiers Cheerful voice and the door opened to reveal the person they just saw.  
"Good Morning im apologizing for my late Appearence but i misjudged the Traffic this early in Paris my Name is James ..James Shark i believe the Board already informed everyone that i would arrive here"  
Mrs Mendeleiev spoke up first "Good Morning Mr ...Shark.." He chuckles a bit "Please call me James" "Very well James my Name is Demeter Mendeleiev I'm the Sience and Math teacher here at Francoise Dupont"  
They shook hands Next Mrs Bustier stepped up "Good day James my Name is Caline Bustier I'm the French Poetry and Literature Teacher" They shook hands too.  
Next Came The Art Teacher Alfred Pican² "Its nice to meet you James i hope we can keep the creativity in Francoise Dupont alive I'm the Art Teacher here"  
James smiles "I hope so too i hope it wont be a bother if i Lok into the Art Projects Our students Produce I already heared Great things"  
The Last one to Shake his Hand is Mr D'Argencourt "Monsiour I look forward to work together with you we all heard already a few things about your work in Marseille"  
He chuckles "Thank you but i didnt work alone there it was a Team effort but if i Remember Correctly ther is supposed to be a Assistant Educator too"  
Mrs Bustier speaks up "Oh you must mean Mr Haprèle ... Fred Haprèle he sadly didnt have time to come by today he has a Performance soon and had to go there today"  
James nods "Thats ok i also heared the School Nurse couldnt come this early but ill make sure to Introduce myself to both of them as soon as we can meet"   
Mrs Bustiers Eyes keep drifting to the walking stick that now leaned against a chair and as James notices it she Blushes and tries to seem like she didnt look at it  
"I think i should tell you afew things about myself first as most of you probably noticed.." He picks up his walking stick and twirls it around a bit " I Have to use a Walking stick since i had an Accident that affected One of my Arms and Legs"  
The Teachers nod "But dont think that this is something that bothers me it happened when i was working at my Business Second I'm Always trying to keep my Personal Life and My Work seperated but if any of you see me outside of school dont hesitate to say hello"  
He smiles "And one of the moost important things you should know about me is that i see myself as Hard but Fair I'm here to make sure Students learn something and dont goof around so i would like to implement some things i tried at my old school"  
They all nodded and talk about how they cant wait to see what his ideas are and Mrs Mendeleiev looked especially pleased with the fact that he seems to stand for the same things as her.  
James started informing them about some basic things he wants to implement while slowly it got time for school to start.

Marinette was walking to school with Adrien Hand in Hand when both of them noticed some Boys gathering at the Parking spots, Around the Spot that was reserved for the Principal, when they walked past Adrien gasps lightly and when Marinette looks over she sees the Mustang.  
Marinette hums and says "this must be the car our new Principal uses" Adrien nods "yeah he has some style a car like that is so cool"  
She giggles "Wanna look at it too?" He hums but pulls her hand to his mouth kissing it "nah i much rather hold your hand Princess" He winks and can see the small blush creeping up Marinettes Face.  
She giggles and blushes "Silly Kitty you can hold my hand all day while in class today come on i kinda curious too" She runs over to the Car with him and looks at all the details trying to get some inspiration from it.  
Adrien was never realöly into Cars but a Mustang is a Car almost every Guy would Love to drive and as far as he could tell it seemed well taken care of and with the compressor on the hood it looked really cool and fast.  
Adrien saw Nino opposite of the car also looking at it, he kinda felt bad because since he openly took Marinettes side He and Nino barely talked it didnt help that it seems that Alya wouldnt let him talk to him either.  
He felt Marinette softly squeezing his Hand in support, he smiled and went to the Main Entrance with her.  
They both saw that there was a notice for a school assamble in the courtyard and both thought that it probably was about the new Principal they got.  
They both went to their Lockers to put their schoolbags away and when Marinette opened hers a few Letters flew out.  
When Adrien picked the first up he got angry like never before, every one of these Letters was a mean Message probably from their Class.  
Marinette sights and was about to look at one of them before Adrien grabbed all of them and put them away in his Locker to keep as Evidence.  
He Quickly pulled Marinette into a hug and told her that it didint matter what they wrote because both of them realized pretty quickly that their Class was a Lost Cause.  
They stayed like that for a bit before Adrien Whispered into her Ear "You dont need them anymore you have me Luka Kagami Aurore Marc and so many other REAL Friends and we all Love you Marinette.  
She nodded into his shoulder and sights "you are right i tried making them see the Truth and all they did was ask me for Proof treat me badly and start Rumors about me while still expecting Free stuff...even if it hurt me to say that but...  
I'm trough with these Fake Friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ²I Had to make up a Name because in the Episode Reverser he was never named by Name and I couldnt find a Name in the Wiki so if someone knows how his Name is Please tell me
> 
> Hey Thanks again for everyone who reads this i know i'm probably one of the worst Writers some of you saw on here but ill try to improve


	3. The School has an Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more Background Infos and a Little Teaser for what might come soon ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Two Chapters in one day yay .... I hope you guys like it i tried to change up the Spacing a bit and i hope its better like this

Marinette and Adrien stood still hugging in the Locker Room. Adrien was at the same time shocked and Proud because on one side he never heared Marinette say anything like that and on the other side she finally said what he thought for weeks, their Class didnt deserve her.  
He had a proud smile on his Face when he softly kissed her Forehead "I'm Proud of you Princess you are absolutly right they dont deserve your kindness .. I'm not even Sure if i deserve your Forgivness but i'll do anything i can to earn it"  
She smiled and softly kisses his cheek "It's my decition who i forgive and in my eyes you deserve it because 1 you didnt know better because of your shitty dad and 2 at the end you stood up to me and even tho you knew you would be an outcast and might even get into trouble at home you stood by me and for that you more then deserve my Forgivness"

He blushed softly and smiled lightly, he was about to say how much he loved her for the 1,000th time but before he could the warning bell rang so instead he softly kisses her cheek and says.  
"You are way too good for this world Princess" He softly takes her hand "come on we dont wanna be late for this Assambly"   
They slowly made their way into the Cortyard Hand in Hand happily talking to each other.

It was early Morning when Lila got up to get ready for School. She grabed something to eat for on the way and got on her way.  
She was currently rather pissed because over the weekend Mr Agreste fired her from both of her Jobs.  
That meant she was neither a Model for the Agreste Brand nor a Spy for The Big Man himself, She suspected it had something to do with how Adrien suddenly changed his Act.  
Before he would just sit still and let her lie as much as she wantzed she could even hang onto his arm but last thursday he suddenly changed when she tried to grab his Arm he dodged her and told her to stop.  
What was even worse was that he switched seats so he could sit with that good for nothing goody two shoes Dupain-Cheng, God how she hated that Girl but what made her really Furious was that he told her infront of everybody to stop lying she almost lost the Class because of that but she just had to shed a few tears and say that he marinette probably sat him up for this and the class turned against him.  
She tried to tell his Father what he did but didnt get any answer until Saturday because Gabriel was not in the city until then and the only thing she heard when she got a call was his assistent informing her that her Contract was terminated.

She spend most of her Sunday whining to Alya about how bad she felt that she Lost her Modeling job because Marinette got her Claws into Adrien and the Reporter tried to cheer up the Itallian girl with Ice Cream and some dumb Movies.  
Of Course the Reporter made sure even Nino would show Adrien the cold shoulder to "make him learn his Lesson"  
Lila at least got another interview on Alyas dumb Blog about how Agreste mistreated her as a Model. Se was sure that that would at least give her a few people that felt sorry for her.

When She arrived at School Alya was already waiting for her infront of the steps. She waved and put on her best Fake smile "Hey Bestie How are you?" She hugged her and looks around "Where's Nino?"  
It was rare to see them both seperatly these Last few Weeks "Hey Lila he said something about a Wicked Ride in the Parking Lot and that he would be back any second" Lila hummed and slowly scanned the crowd at the front of the School.  
When she saw Adrien and Marinette going into the school Hand in Hand she started getting Angry again.   
Alya noticed the way Lila stared at something at the Entrance and saw them just as Adrien was opening the door for Marinette, She put her Arm around Lila and said "Dont pay attention to them as soon as Adrien sees how much of a Snake and Bully Marinette is he will come crawling back to the Class"  
Lila nodded and simply said "Yeah he will" She would Ruin both of their Lives and Make sure neither would have any Friends at School anymore.

After a few Minutes Nino joined Lila and his Girlfriend "Hey Dude how are you Alya told me how much of a Dick Gabriel was to you"  
"Im fine still a bit hurt that a Snake like Marinette got me fired but after my Bestie spend the whole Sunday with me i'm feeling a lot better.  
Nino nods but still looked a bit mad "Lets hope Adrien sees the real her soon too i dont wanna lose my Best Buddy because of her"  
Lila smirked when both of them weren't looking, it was so easy to trick these Fools to hate this Mari-Brat it was unbelievable that she once was considered the Classes sweetheart.

They made their way up the Steps to the Courtyard when they noticed the Crowed that was forming. they wer about to ask someone what was happening when Max was going up to them  
"Good Morning" Lila smiled "Good Morning Max say do you know whats going on?" Max nods and pushes his Glasses up "ah Yes it seems like theres gonna be an Assembly to introduce us to our new Principal"  
Lila remembers now there would have been the Retirement Party for Mr Damocles, well she couldnt risk Adrien Exposing her until she got to talk with Gabriel so she told everyone she sadly couldnt come because one of her Charities had an Important Meeting.  
"oh thats just delightful i hope whoever our new Principal is is gonna be as nice as Mr Damocles" She already was planning ways to get the new Principal on her side just like she did with Damocles.

All the Teachers stood infront of the crowd waiting for them to become Quiet when the Crowd slowly went silent the teachers nooded to each other and Mrs Bustier spoke up first.  
"How all of you know Mr Damocles Retired last Friday and with him gone the School Board send us a new Principal to fill his Place so please welcome your new Principal Mr Shark"  
James walk to the front with his Walking Stick and greeted the Crowd with a warm smile and a wave "Hello everyone my name is James Shark and from today onwards ill be your new Principal"  
Lila smiled to herself as she got an Idea of how to appeal to the new Principal and while he held his little Speech she was mentally planning everything.  
Adrien ánd Marinette listened to the new Principal while being surrounded by their real Friends and both hoped that Lila wouldn't get a chance to sweet talk him onto her side.  
At the same Time almost halfway across Paris someone was having a talk with the board of schools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well ... My first Cliffhanger ... Kinda at least i already told someone in the comments but i was planning to add someone else to the Story so heres a little Teaser


	4. Never Leave Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James goes to his new Office and makes a discovery and later gets a Visit from some People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys i Just finished Writing this and i hope it is okay like that at the end is alittle Suprise so i hope you guys enjoy it ;)

James was a little nervous about his speech but that was normal he always tried to avoid speaking infront of huge crowds but he could manage and while he looked over the crowd he noticed a Girl was recording everything what might made him a bit more nervous but he ignored it.  
At the end of his little speech he said "I know its weird having a new Principal but if any of you have problems you cant talk about with your Teacher please come to me my door is always open and i'll always try to help if i can or just listen if you need that"  
He smiled "with that said i hope you all have a nice at of learning today and would kindly ask you to quickly get your stuff and go to class as soon as possible"  
The crowd gave him a little applause before everyone slowly made their way to Class or the Lockers. James sights reliefed and turns to the Teachers "of course the same goes for you all too if anyone needs to talk please dont hesistate to come to my Office"  
The Teachers nod and go to their Classes after Thanking him and while James goes to his Office he thinks about his speech and wonders if he somehow made things awkward.

James sat at his new Desk with his walking Stick not far from him he was looking trought some documents slowly starting to wonder how the former Principal handled things because quite frankly it was total chaos.  
He was honestly confused about a few things like some Expenses he was going through like for example the former Principal was suppossed to let a Camera system be installed and he suppossitly got the funding for it but when he looked around earlier he didnt see a single camera or a server room to store the footage.  
When he started to slowly pace around the room while reading through everything he was getting irritated but when he leaned against the shelf that was against the wall of his new office he was in for a surprise because when he did so he seems to have moved one of its decorativ Panels and it revealed a hidden compartment with what looked like a 'Weapon Rack' and from the shadowy parts of it it had a Hookgun and other things on it.  
James looked at it for a long time getting frustrated at the former Principal because as far as he could tell the former Principal used the Money that was supposed to be used for the school for some kind of silly hobby ... a superhero hobby as it seemed.  
He sighs and makes his way back to his chair he sat down and covers his face with his hands groaning frustrated. He slowly sat up straighter and started working on his computer the first thing he did was googling Mr Damocles and after a bit of looking around he found Nightowl and started writing an e-mail to the board.  
James was frustrated that one of the first things he had to do after starting his new job was to report the former Principal for stealing Funds... he knew this was gonna be a really frustrating Process

Marinette and Adrien were Sitting in the back of their Class like usual mostly passing Notes or silently talking while the Teacher explained something at the Front.  
It was a good thing that Adrien was homeschooled before coming here because most things the class learned was something he already knew and because Marinette was one of the best students they both already knew what She explained.  
They started by theoryzing about the new Principal and if Lila would try anything Adrien had to fight down some Laughter when his Princess wrote Lie-la and he teased her about the Pun a bit but now they were planning their Patrol nights this week when the Class heard some people walking by the Classroom and by the sound of it most of the people were rather angry.  
When Mrs Bustier opened the door to see what was wrong the whole class got a glimpse of who was outside there was a groub of 2 woman and 2 Man walking towards the Principals office the two man were wearing Suits and polished shoes one of them had short brown hair and was a bit sun tanned looking like he was going towards his 30 the other a bit older looking gentleaman with whitening hair and rising hairline.  
One of the woman was wearing a Pencil Skirt and a wine red Blouse she was probaly around Mrs Bustiers age she had jet Black long open Hair and when she noticed the open door Marinette noticed she had Ice Blue Eyes but a friendly and warm smile She was like the Two Men following the other Woman who was quite a bit shorter with around 1,40m height She was like one of the gentleman rather on the older side but still had rather beautiful Brown Hair in a tight bun.  
The Woman in the front of the Groub had a determined look on her Face when she and her Followers were Passing by the Classroom and Mrs Bustier quickly closed the door before continuing the Lesson with an Confused Expression on her Face.

In the 2 Hours it took the Board of Schools to reply to his e-mail James looked throught old incident Reports from the former Principal and was for a lack of a better word 'disgusted' The former Principal seems to have no Idea what school Protocols demanded to be followed and the more he read the more he wondered how Mr Damocles could have gotten away with half of this things.  
What schocked him the most was a Incident Report from a few Months ago that apparantly ended in an expoltion of the Student that was later revoked he read trough it and was sure of one thing he would have to have a close eye on Mrs Bustiers Class.  
What surprised him was that 90% of Incident reports were about one single student Chloé Bourgeois he soon realized that the former Principal was scared of her Parents but that didnt mean that actions had no consequences.  
He made a note to later get Chloe into his Office to talk with her and just as he was about to add Marinette and Lila tto that List a knock on the Door was heard.  
"Come in please" The Door opened to reveal four People James Recognized instantly 3 of them worked at the Schoolboard and the forth was someone he knew quite well.  
"ah perfect please come in and take a seat Everyone" the four person groub did so and James talked " I guess my e-mail found its way to you quite quickly Agness"  
The older woman talked with quite a friendly tone "Yes James and im glad we get to work together again but please explain to me what mr Damocles did"  
He sat up straighter and looked a lot more serious "I dont know if im 100% corect yet but my current Theory is that Mr Damocles used Funds from the School to finance his Superhero Hobby" He showed them the different Nightowl Reports he found online.  
"and might i ask how you got to this conclusion?" The woman sounded a lot more serious now too.

James nods and motions for one of the man near the Shelf "would you be so kindly to more the right panel a bit on the shelf for me" The man nodded and did so and jumped back a bit when the 'Weapon Rack' appeared again.  
The older Woman was looking quite mad now "this is unaccaptable" James nods "I know but I just looked trought some old incident reports and i think we have quite a lot of problems at tis school" He handed her the Folders with the incident Reports and the Woman started to look Furious.  
The Woman took a few calming Breaths and looked at James "I guess you already have an idea how to get to the Bottom of all of this?"  
James grins lightly and nods "Yes and its perfect timing that you brought her along" He motions to the other Woman in the Room.  
"Hmm what about her?" "How i know her she already asked you if she could work at this School and I would have the perfect idea how we all get what we want here"  
"Continue ill Listen" The Older Woman said and The younger Woman smirked at James "I would tell my Colleagues she aws a Teacher in Training and would ask Mrs Bustier if she could take her under her wings"

"and what would bring us that?" James smiles "as you can see in the incident Reports almost every Akuma that came from this School is located in this Class as well as Ms Bourgeois Ms Rossi And Ms Dupain-Cheng so she could see how Mrs Bustier works if she follows Protocols and how her Class works"  
"So you would use me like a Spy?" The young woman asked with quite a friendly Voice and a sweet smile "Exactly i think that most Problems of this School are cooming from this Class so i have 2 Favors to ask"  
"What Favors?" James leans back a bit and speaks witha serious Voice "First i would need the Board to wait with their investigation into Mr Damocles because if anyone finds out about it Theres a Chance the Teachers might become to cautious and might Change how they teaach for a while"  
The Woman nods "Ill do what i can whats the Second Favor?" James Smirks and looks at the young Woman "That you allow her to teach here"  
The older Woman laughts dryly "Done i was planning to tell you about her today anyways"  
James chuckles "Good to know" The Older Woman stood up Prompting everyone else in the Room to stand up too and both Gentlemen who appear to have written down everything put away they pens.  
"I hope your Plan works James" She said as she made her way to the door opening it James smiles and says "oh it will"  
The woman opens the door and both men already go outside while she turns to him "How can you be sure"  
James grins and puts his arm around the younger womans waist pulling her close to him while she giggles "Because me and my Wife are the Perfect Team"  
The older Woman laughts loudly "I should have expected something like that from you James" she is about to close the door before saying something just loud enough that both of them hear it  
"Don't disappoint me James this could be huge" and with that the Woman left the two alone in his Office  
"sooooo When were you planning to tell me you are gonna talk with the Board?" The Woman nervously giggled and avoided eye Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so... How was it anything i should Change or Explain? I hope the "He has a Wife" Plot twist was not too obvious XD


	5. A much needed reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wife gets introduced to the class and becomes witness to something she doesnt like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey im bored and just started writing this while i should do other things send help XD

Adrien and Marinette were just talking about what the group that just passed the class could mean when there was a knock at the door.  
Mrs Bustier quickly went to the door and opened it revealing the new principal and the woman in the pencil skirt waiting outside and before the class could start theorizing about what that meant the principal spoke up.  
"Excuse us Mrs Bustier but i just got some visitors from the board informing me that this woman is a teacher in training that needs to watch an active Teacher at work and i was hoping that you could take her under your wing and show her how you take care of your class"  
Mrs Bustier smiled brightly seeing this as a compliment towards her teaching technique "oh of course please come in" James smiles "I'll go fetch a chair for her quickly" He went away and the woman smiles and shakes Mrs Bustiers hand before the Teacher turned to the class.

"Alright everyone as you heard we got someone watching us from now on" She turns to the woman and smiles "I think it would be best for you to introduce yourself to the class dear"  
The woman smiles and looked at the class "Hello my name is Angela Frost and im as you heard a teacher in training so ill have to watch over Mrs Bustiers shoulder for the nxt few weeks before i have to do some test and maybe get to become a teacher myself" She says cheerfully and with asoft smile.  
Marinette notices some things right away this woman Mrs Frost has a confident stance she knows how to dress herself to look beautiful and profesional at the same time and around half the boys were looking at her as if she fell from heaven she notices only Adrien Ivan and Nathanial arent looking at her like this.  
What consequently ended in nino getting a little slap from behind by Alya and Kim getting teased by Alix with a simple smirk.  
Mr Shark returns quickly with a chair for Mrs Frost and puts it in the corner by the window so she could watch the whole class.  
And thats when she notices the smiles and looks Mr Shark and Mrs Frost were exchanging before the men excused himself and exited the room.

Marinette had a million theories regarding Mr Shark and Mrs Frost running around her heard but all those theories were but in the back of her head when she notices how with eagle eyes this woman watched the class she noticed once how those ice blue eyes were locking onto her and how she noted something down in her notebook.  
Mrs Bustier noticed how her new guest changed the class right away the boys were behaving better than ever and the girls seemed to have not dared to exchange notes under her watchful eyes she was pleasently surpised and continued her lesson noticing how her guest watched her too and noting down quite a bit.  
Mrs Bustier felt nervous for some unknown reason by her guest precense but kept teaching how se usually did she reminded Kim a few times to pay attention because the boy was watching Mrs Frost but otherwise there was no Problem.

That was until the Lunch bell rang and she reminded everyone to be careful while everyone packed up.  
Marinette and Adrien were planning to go to the Bakery for their Lunch when there was a literall wall of girls infront of them all smiling brightly at Marinette.  
"Ehm do you guys need anything?" She said nervously and she notices Mrs Frost by her chair watching the exchange.  
Rose spoke up first "We wanted to ask you to make us some dresses for us for our dates and the school dance next week" Alix added "Also we would need some pastries for the class Picknick this weekend"  
Marinette frowned she didnt know anything about a class picnic Alya was then speaking up "Oh and also i would need you to babysit the twins for me tonight i have a date with nino lila and her secret boyfriend" She winks at Adrien who wanted to throw up from what she implemented.

Marinette sights and puts on a bored face before handing Rose and Alix business cards "theres my webside and the phone number of my parents bakery you can commission your dresses there but that might take a while because i have alot of them right now and my parents need usually a week preperation time for big orders"  
Alix and Rose look shocked at her "Also i dont have time tonight Alya im having a study date after school and a double date later" Alya frowns "With who?" She asks a bit angry  
"I have a study date with adrien after school and afterwards we have a double date with Luka and Kagami" Now Alya looks pissed "Stop lying to me Adrien is Lila's secret boyfriend because his father wouldnt allow them to go public" "ALYA!!" Lila whines  
"That was suppossed to be a secret" Adrien chuckles dryly "Alya you are wrong i never dated Lila and i never will be" He pulls Marinette closer to him "Im dating Marinette so why would i date her"  
Lila starts with her crocodile tears "How could you Adrien you told me you love me" Alya quickly goes to her and hugs her trying to comfort her.  
Alya glares at Marinette "I cant believe you got Adrien to cheat on Lila with you" Alix spoke up first "Yeah and since when do we have to order from the bakery?" Rose looked mad too and says "and commission Dresses from you?"

Marinette kept her bored face on and simply said "since none of you are my friends anymore" The whole Class gasps and Mrs Bustier looks disapointed at her.  
Alya says angrily "Quit your jealous bullshit bitch let Adrien go to his date with Lila tonight cancel that study date and take the twins"  
"No" Was all Marinette said "Marinette" came the disapointed voice of Mrs Bustier from the front "your Friends asked you for a favor you know you are supposed to be a example for your fellow classmates"  
Marinettte looked in disbelieve to Mrs Bustier and noticed Mrs Frost Disapointed head shake but it wasnt directed at her but rather at her Teacher.

Mrs Frost clears her throat to get the attention of the class "Alya right?" Alya nods "Yes Ma'am" "ok so how would you feel if Marinette just said that to you?"  
"...What?" "How would you feel if Marinette asked you to cancel your dates to take care of something for her just so she could have fun and you were stuck doing for example babysitting for just a few euros"  
"They are expecting this things for free" said a sad sounding Marinette "well you wouldnt expect money for a favor right Marinette?" said Mrs Bustier trying to defuse the situation and Mrs Frost looked at her as if she just grew another head.  
"That might be true but what is Marinette getting in Exchange?" asked a slightly Angry Mrs Frost "Well..." Mrs Bustier was at a loss of words, she didnt expect her Gueat to talk back.  
"Thats what i thought" Mrs Frost sights and looks at the girls group "How many things did Marinette already do for you all" They looked at each other a bit ashamed "And now .. how many things did you guys do for her?" 

The whole girl group except for Alya and Lila looked ashamed at the ground. Alya looked at the teacher in training and tried to defend herself "She did these things because we were friends"  
"so you wouldnt have been her friend if she didnt do these things?" Mrs Frost stated with a cold voice (Pun intended) "Of course we would have but..." Mrs Frost held up her finger and Alya stopped  
"Then why does she HAVE to do them now?" "Because .... Because ..." Alya didnt know any answer to that "Exactly theres no reason why you should force her to do anything so would the rest of you be so kindly and let them both trough?"  
The group made some space and Adrien helped a speechless Marinette to get outside when both looked back at Mrs Frost she just smiled and winked at them and with that they both made their way to the bakery.

After Adrien got Marinette back to her room after saying his hello to her parents and getting both something for lunch she was still a bit shocked and Adrien tried to calm her down by hugging her and softly rubbig her back.  
"Did..did that just happen?...did Mrs Frost really tell them to leave me alone instead of asking me to be an example ... a star pupil?"   
Adrien smiles and kisses your temple "Yes yes she did" He hugs her tightly "Oh my Kwami a teacher just stood up for me against my former friends"  
Marinette was shocked she was so used to having to be the star pupil and being an example for her classmates that she didnt expect a teacher even if she was still in training to stand up for her decision to say no.  
Adrien smiles and keeps rubbing Marinettes back "Seems like to me that Mrs Frost might become a better teacher then Mrs Bustier"  
Suddenly Marinettes face switches from overjoyed to terrified "Oh no what if she gets into trouble because she stood up for me what if she loses her possability to become ateacher because of this oh no i dont wanna be at fault for that maybe if i talk with Mrs Bustier i can fix this and..."   
She started rambling so fast even Adrien couldnt understand her anymore so he did the only thing he knew would make her stop speaking.

He kissed her right on the lips and Marinette quickly shut up and kissed him back.  
They stayed like that for a bit until Adriien was sure she calmed down and he slowly pulled away to see a dreamy look on her face and he smirks.  
"Feeling better now?" "You are such a great kisser" she mumbled while still having that dreamy face before she shook her head "I mean i only kissed you until now so i dont have anything to compare it to i mean i kissed Chat Noir but thats also you i mean.."  
She groaned and hid her face in his chest while Adrien chuckles "well thank you m'lady i take that as a compliment" He smiles and nuzzles her "But seriously dont panic im sure Mrs frost knew what she did"  
Marinette sights "Yeah you are probably right" smiles and looks up from his chest "just so you know you can stop me from rambling like that whenever you want" She winks and makes him blush

"I ruined everything" Mrs Frost groans while walking in circles she was currently in James Office having grabbed something to eat for both of them "I mean i know i said the right thing but its totally possible i ruined our plan with it"  
She sights and lets herself fall into her chair "im sorry i just couldnt stand by when this poor girl was taken advantage of" She pouted lightly  
James took a bite from the sandwich his wife got him and quickly ate it "I think you did the right thing Angel" His wife came into his office just as he got off the phone with a Company that would install the CCTV over night and he loved teasing her when something he wanted worked.  
Mrs Frost blushes "Stop it you know that nickname makes me blush everytime" She groans "Thank you for reasurring me i did the right thing but still..."  
"But still what we are here to help those students and you did just that so stop worrying about the plan because i think you just found us the best person to find out what Mrs Bustier did wrong"

Mrs Frost looks at him abit confused "What do you mean?" He smiles "What i mean is that as far as it seems Marinette is the biggest victim of Mrs Bustier as you said earlier she expected this girl to be an example and drop her plans for the other"  
"Yeah?" "And it seems like this was probably the first time she did that" Mrs Frost hums "You are right" James smiles "So she must have enough stories like this about Mrs Bustier for the Board so we can blacklist her from ever teaching again"  
She grins "did i ever tell you how much i love your big brain" "yeah but it doesnt hurt to hear it more often" Mrs Frost laughts and walks over to him sitting down in his lap.  
"So whats the Plan?" James Grins brightly "I think its time to get to know the parents of my students a bit better ... ill send out invites to a parents night right away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> duh duh duh..... James gonna meet everyones Parents. if thats gonna end well?


	6. Mr Shark shows his teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit Adrinette Fluff and our new principal gets visited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i just wanted to let you guys know that updates will probably be a bit rarer now ill still try to update dayly but i cant promise anything

Adrien spend most of his lunch holding Marinette and feeding her because lets be honest he loves doing that its adorable when his girlfriend lets him feed her.  
Marinette calmed down mostly it helped a lot that Adrien reassured her that she did nothing wrong and she was thankful to have him and for him thinking in advance because after he found out about some text the class send her he bought her a new phone with a new number that none of the class had.  
She kept her old one of course it was turned off in one of her drawers and right now while Adrien fed her some pastries she more than once thought about what kinds of texts she probably got.  
Adrien noticed the glances his girlfriend gave that drawer and hugged her tightly "hey it doesnt matter what they are thinking princess you tried warning them and they chose to ignore the warning"

Marinette sights "I know and i think i made the right choice but i still feel like i could have done more" Adrien kisses her head "You know as well as me that you tried everything its their fault for not believing the sweetest girl that ever existed"  
Marinette blushes and softly pokes his rips and makes him chuckles "flirty kitten" "I'm serious M'lady" Marinette smiles and leans into his chest "Thank you my Prince"   
Adrien blushes and holds her softly "I think we should talk with the new principal and maybe warn him about Lila" Marinette nods "yeah we should at least try that"

James had just finished his lunch with his wife and was about to prepare the e-mail for the teacher-parents night when a knock on his door caught his attention.  
"Please come in" The door opens to reveal Mrs Bustier "Mr Shark i was hoping you would have a few minutes to talk" "of course and please call me James" He motions her to sit down.  
"Thank you" Mrs Bustier closes the door and sits down "I wanted to talk about something that happend earlier in my class and i wanted to hear someone elses thoughts on it because i couldnt get it out of my head the whole lunch break"  
"I'll listen and try to give you my oponion if you want" Mrs Bustier smiles and nods "that would be fantastic thank you"

She started explaining what happend before lunch about how Marinette said no to her friends how she wouldnt cancel her plans to help them and how lila said she stole Adrien from her and how Mrs Frost stepped in and undermined her authority.  
James listened patiently but slowly started getting pissed he didnt let it show but he slowly wondered how a woman like her could ever become a teacher when she was done he hummed and leaned back.  
"ok thats a lot but i have a few questions for you Mrs Bustier" Mrs Bustier smiles and nods "First i wanna know how often that poor girl had to sacrafice her own time for something others wanted her to do?"

Mrs Bustier was surprised by this question "ehm i .. i guess a few times a week" James sights "Mrs Bustier do you know why this girl might have said no?"  
"No i dont understand she was always ready to help always a star pupil and such a great example for her fellow classmates" James was getting really tired of her by now.  
"Mrs Bustier do you of any other teachers that have a star pupil that they use as an examplefor others?" "N..no i ..i dont think so"  
"Exactly because this system was proven to put unneccessary stress and responsibility students are suppossed to learn in this school and shouldnt have to take responsibility for a whole class thats supposed to be the teachers job"

Mrs Bustier was speechless "B..but she stole..." "She stole what? a boyfriend someone says she was dating who himself said wasnt true?" Mrs Bustier didnt know what to say "Mrs Bustier i looked trought incident reports of your class and was surprised by a few things"  
"s..surprised?" James looked at her with a cold stare and Mrs Bustier shrunk into herself "Yes i was reading throught the incident report about the supposed acts Ms Dupain-Cheng did to get herself Expelled and i honestly have to say im disgusted"  
"Mr... I mean James i was surprised about what marinette did too but... " James glared at her and she became silent while he spoke with a voice she never heard from anyone before and she hoped she would never hear again avoice of pure rage disapointmend and disgust   
"What Marinette did?" he asked in a calm but deadly voice " No im disgusted about what you and Mr Damocles did you openly went after an anonymus note went against her infront of everybody present and just believed one girl without any hard evidence"

Mrs Bustier was honestly scared Mr Shark looked at her with an in´tense stare at her and she could say nothing to defend herself "You called Mr Dupain and Mrs Cheng into school but never tried to reach out to Mrs Rossi you never even tried to believe the poor girl"  
"I..i...i dont know what to say" "What to say? you dont have to say anything anymore because i heard enough you should know that i recorded this conversation and that i was allowed to do so by the contract you signed for this school"  
Mrs Bustier became white as a sheet "I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt because i'm new at this school but i cant believe what i heard i would advise you to leave my office now and try to be a decent teacher for at least the rest of the day"

Mrs Bustier was frozen she never was spoken to like that "B..but im doing my best as a teacher i .." "Then you clearly need to have a talk with some of your colleagues about teaching tecchniques because riight now you are hurting this girl clearly"  
"I..i never wanted that i..." Mrs Bustier felt like crying because after this talk .. no lectiur she understood she did a lot oof things wrong and she understood that it was to late for her to fix them.  
James sights and rubs the bridge of his eyes "I know that you never wanted that and that you didint realize what happend but .. but i feel like i have to bring this to the attention of the board its up to them what happens next"  
Mrs Bustier nods but doesnt say anything she gets up and quickly leaves the room. James lets himself fall into his chair while he rubs his face "what a great monday" he mumbles while trying to fight off the headache he felt coming

A Few minutes later he hears another knock from the door he thinks about asking whoever was knocking to please come later but he promised that his door was always open.  
"Come in" He says while trying to look at least a little more composed then he was.  
The door slowly opens and a small terrified sounding voice came "I..Im sorry to disturb you but i ..i wanted to ask if you had a few minutes to talk.  
James looked at the student standing in the door she looked scared at first sight so he smiled and said "I have always time to talk with my students Ms Rossi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed todays chapter Mrs Bustier needed a talk like that a long time ago and what could lila want from James? well we will see soon hopefully


	7. Lila talks with the Principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila lies as usual but something interupts her when she tries to get James on her side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys I'm sorry to say this but i'll probably wont be able to upload tomorrow I'm still hoping I'll manage to do anyways but i thought i warn you in advance hope you enjoy todays chapter

Mariette felt alot better when she went back to school with Adrien she felt so blessed for having him. They walked hand in hand to school and were planning to talk with the principal when they saw something horrible.  
Lila was just going into the principals office looking shy and hurt but both of them knew that she would play victim to get the Principal on her side.  
They both looked at eachother and sigh before going too the locker room to get their books.  
They just had to hope that the principal wouldnt fall for her tricks.

Lila was smirking inside she would get the new Principal on her side just like she did with Damocles she didnt know a lot about him just yet but she would just play victim for a bit and maybe get Mari-Brat expelled again then she would get Adrien and rule the school.  
"Ms Rossi would it be ok for you if i record our talk its just for both of our safety" She fake sobbed a bit and nodded "S..Sure sir" She didint really pay attention to it while she went trought everything she was gonna say in her head.  
"Ok then Ms Rossi what did you wanna talk about?" He said while making sure his recording was working "I..Its probably nothing serious b..but i feel unsafe because one of my classmates bullying and i fear she will do something bad soon"  
"How is she bullying you?" James asks leaning back in his chair, Lila started sobbing "I..I knew you wouldnt believe me"   
"I didnt say that Ms Rossi i just need to know what she did so i can act accordingly" Lila was getting mad this damn Principal wasnt as dumb as Damocles but she would manage.

S..she treatend me in the bathroom when i first got here" James hums "Do you have someone that saw you both enter the bathroom?" She wantedto growl "N..No i dont think so"  
"I'm really sorry Ms Rossi but without hard evidence i cant do anything" Lila was getting furios "I..I could screenshot some texts she send me online and maybe..."  
There suddenly was an explotion outside the door and James quickly stood up "That doesnt sound good Ms Rossi please get to safty as soon as possible ill go look what happend"   
He got his Walking stick and went outside planning to help however he could leaving Lila in his office.

Lila was pissed and as soon as James was away she let out a growl and wanted to destroy everything but she kept calm she needed to plan how to turn this around.  
"Ok I need to do this right ill just have to fake some texts from this Brat and ill get this god damn good for nothing principal on my side i can do this i'm Lila Rossi I can do that"  
With that she got her stuff and got out quickly looking for a safe place to hide.

Marinette and Adrien heard the explotion and looked att each other before sighing and running into different directions to hide and transform.  
James was running from classroom to classrom making sure the students were safe when he found Alya one of Mrs Bustiers Students he told her to run and hide when he heard something behind him.  
The akuma was not looking really special he saw some weird costumes when he researched them but this akuma was just wearing a black pants suit the only thing special was a piece of paper that was purple in the front chest pocket of her jacket.  
He knew instantly that this could end badly the akuma was noone else but Mrs Bustier the same woman who just left his office almost crying.

James was worried he had a student behind him recording and the akuma infront of him he saw the heros of Paris on the roof behind her but he needed to get his student to safety.  
The akuma glared at him "I'm the worlds best Teacher and Im gonna show everybody how great I am as a teacher" She was about to grab James so he had to act quickly.  
He acted on instinct and hit the akuma with his walking stick hard enough to throw her back when she leaped at him he punched her in the face ... hard and knocked her out just in time to see Ladybug and Chat noir landing behind the knocked out Akuma.  
Ladybug and Chat Noir look at him in surprise as well as Alya and he huffed, he saw ladybug with some ladybug themed tape her lucky charm how he found out with his research he looked at the heros and says.  
"Arent you gonna take her Akuma?" Ladybug shakes her head quickly and took the piece of paper frowning at it before ripping it apart.

James watched as ladybug captured the Akuma and repaired everything when suddenly Chat Noir was standing beside him "I'm sorry sir but I'll have to ask how did you manage to knock her out so easily?"  
He looked back at Alya who imidiatly realized she shouldnt record this and put her phone away but was listening too   
James sighs and pulls up the sleeve of his left arm revealing his long gloves he wore that noone really paid attention to first before pulling them down slowly.  
Chat Ladybug and Alya look at him cofused until the glove is off revealing an prostethic metal arm "I had an accident that cost me an arm and an leg i hope that answers your questions"   
He pulls his glove on again and the three teenagers look a bit shocked "I'm sorry sir I was just surprised thta a civilian was able to knock out an akuma i didint mean to.."

"Its ok Chat Noir I know you needed to ask but if there arent anymore questions i would like to get back to work" Chat nods "Of course" He saluted and vaulted away.  
"Bugs out" Ladybug quickly said and followed him James made sure his glove was on right again before turning to Alya "Ms Césaire I would appreciate if this information about my arm and leg would stay between us"  
Alya nodded "S..sure" "Thank you now go along classes are about to start" Alya quickly turned around but was stopped by james suddenly saying "on second thought Ms Céssaire would you be so kind to lead Mrs Bustier to the Nurse Office?"  
Alya looked at the older woman and noticed she was still a bit dizzy and desorientated but she wasnt sure if that came from being akumatized or from the punch "Of course Sir"

Alya helped Mrs Bustier to the Nurse Office while James was going back to his Office he sighs and falls into his chair.  
Not even a whole week in Paris and he already was the cause for someone to get akumatized he couldnt wait to get home and have a cold beer.  
He was about to continue his work when he noticed something on his desk... his tape recorder he must have forgotten about it when the akuma attacked.  
He stopped and rewinded it to the sound of the explosion and listened when he heard something that made him angrier then he ever was before.  
"Ok I need to do this right ill just have to fake some texts from this Brat and ill get this god damn good for nothing principal on my side i can do this i'm Lila Rossi I can do that" came Lilas voice clear as day and James knew he wasnt paid enough for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Lila is dumb


	8. Mrs Frost is a good Teacher and Mr Shark could kill someone right about now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mrs Bustiers akumatization Mrs Frost teaches the class for the afternoon and James has a talk with Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its a wonder i finished this in time i just finished a stressful day but i hope you all enjoy todays chapter :)

Afternoon Classes were ...interresting Mrs Frost took over for Mrs Bustier after she told the principal she would like to take the rest of the day off because of her akumatization and honestly Marinette thought she was a great teacher she made sure everyone understood everything and even caught Chloe using her phone Chloe of course wanted to play the 'my Daddy is the Mayor' card but Mrs Frost didint back off and Chloe just huffed and put her phone away.  
That alone made most of the class think she was some kind of god but everytime Lila tried to interupt the lesson with one of her fake stories she would just tell her that she could talk about this in their break but not in the Lesson.  
Marinette liked her a lot already and what made her like her even more was that she could make everyone pay attention with just one look.  
she wanted to learn how to do that too and was inspired by the young womans present so she started designing and ended up with 3 of her most beautiful designs so far.

Afternoon classes ended rather quickly for Marinette and when she and adrien were leaving as one of the last students she just had to talk with her "Excuse me Mrs Frost?"  
The young woman smiled at her "Yes? Marinette right?" Marinette nods "Yes i just wanted to tell you i'm really glad you could take over for Mrs Bustier you will be an awesome teacher"  
Mrs Frost smiles "Thank you dear" She bit her lip "actually Marinette i would need to talk with you for a bit would it be ok if you acompanied me to my husband we would like to ask you a few Questions"  
Marinette froze was she in trouble did she do anything she tought about what happend and was wondering if Mrs Frost might have changed her mind about what happend at Lunch but before she could think too much about it Mrs Frost spoke up again.  
"Dont worry you arent in trouble we would just like to ask some things about how Mrs Bustier handles things" Marinette worrifly looked at Adrien "Adrien can join us too if you would feel safer then"

"That would be great thanks" She took Adriens hand and he sqeezed it a bit in silent support while the three of them went outside. Marinette wondered who Mrs Frosts husband could be when they got to the Principals Office and Mrs Frost opend it.  
"Hey Jamesy i got some company for us" She cheerfully said while grinning when Marinette and Adrien looked into the office they saw their Principal with reading Glasses on his face "Dear how often do i have to tell you to not call me that when we are at work?"  
He tried to sound annoyed but the smile on his face betrayed him when Mrs Frost gave him a quick kiss. James looked at Marinette and Adrien and smiles "Ah Mr Agreste Mrs Dupain-Cheng please come in take a seat"  
They both came in and closed the door before taking a seat "Mrs Frost told me you had some questions for me sir" Marinette said nervously.

James smiles warmly and nods "Yes but first would it be ok if i recorded our conversation?" Marinette was abit surpise but nods "Of course"  
"Thank you and dont worry everything you say will stay between the people in here and ill only tell someone else if you are okay with that"  
Marinette relaxed a bit "Thank you sir" "No need to thank me now i have a few questions regarding your homeroom teacher Mrs Bustier"  
Marinette nods "What about her?" James takes of his glasses and put them on the desk "Mrs Frost as well as Mrs Bustier talked with me about what happend at Lunch and i wanted to know if things like that happend a lot?"

Marinette bit her lip and nodded lightly "Not that extrem usually I .. I would just do what my classmade asked from me but ..but since something happend between us i didnt feel like doing all those things for them"  
James nods "and you had a right to say no but did Mrs Bustier expected you to be an example for others before?"  
Marinette laughted dryly "All the time ... I was supposed to be the better person all the time"  
James should have been more shocked but after his talk with the teacher he didnt expect anything else "So Mrs Bustier asked you to do all kinds of things for your classmates"

Marinette nodded before realizing she should say so for the recording "Y..yes she expected me to be an Example for everyone in class and.. and to forgive my bully whenever i told her about things my bully did"  
James was getting angry a lot today so he took a deep breath "could you give me some examples?" Marinette tried not to cry the whole time but finally having an adult listen to her wanting her to tell them everything it was so relieving she couldnt hold it in anymore.  
She told him about verything every little thing she did for her class how she was bullied for years and noone did anything and how she felt like it was her fault because she was supposed to be better.  
Mrs Frost Quickly kneeled beside her and held up a tissue box for her while she kept talking and crying holding a tissue in one hand while holding Adriens hand in the other.

Adrien was feeling like he wanted to throw up after hearing everything his lady had to go throught and he just kept sqeezing her hand and kissing her knuckles he wanted to show her he was there for her and he saw she appreciated it a lot in the watery smile she gave him when she was done Adrien hugged her tightly and she buried her face in his chest sobbing softly.  
If James was angry before he was furious now because how could any good principal let someone like Bustier be a teacher he stood up took some deep breaths to calm down and slowly went ver to the sobbing girl,  
he softly put his right hand on her shoulder and after the initial surpise of Marinette that showed hm she was serious and not lying like the other student he talked to before he started speaking softly.  
"I know it was probably hard for you to talk about this but thank you for being so honest with me Marinette and for what its worth i think you are an incredibly strong woman for getting trought all this but i have to ask why didnt you talk with your parents about it?"

Marinette sniffled and spoke lowly "I tried but everytime i told them about Chloe they would say it was probably harmless teenage drama" James frowns at that and would surely talk with them about this.  
"And after they didnt believe me about the girl that got me expelled a few months ago i gave up talking with them about things like that ... I'm just not talking about things like that anymore.."   
She buried her face in Adriens face and mumbled something but they all heard it still "... I dont want them to look at me with those disapointed looks anymore"  
James had heard enough he stopped his recording and spoke up again "Ok Marinette I think i need to have a talk with your Parents soon but for now i need to ask you something important"

Marinette wanted to protest regarding the talk with her parents but nodded anyways "I would need to play this recording to some people at the Board and your Parents ... I know you probably want to say no but i ask you to please let me do that..."  
Marinette looked at James and was surprised by all the worry and concern in his eyes for her ".. your parents need to realize they did something wrong before its too late and I think it would be best if the Board knew what Mrs Bustier did so they can act acordingly"  
Marinette wiped away her tears and thought for a second before looking at James with determination "Ok I think its time i stand up for myself anyways"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats the start of a badass Marinette


	9. Marinette and Adriens double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien start planning some thing and recruit some new allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys im sorry i didnt update yesterday but some things happend so i didnt have time i hope you enjoy the new chapter

Marinette felt great after leaving the principals office he and Mrs Frost gave her their numbers in case she ever needed an adult to talk to and made sure she knew she could call whenever she wants.  
Adrien held her hand the whole time and even took a few tissues with him for her incase she needs them he feels awful that he didnt knew what Lila did to her and he made sure to make her know that he now was there for her.  
They both made their way to the park because neither wanted to see Sabine or Tom right now. Adrien was honestly disapointed in them because they would rather believe a girl they never met then their own daughter.  
What was even worse was that they didnt even act differently Adrien didnt even realize that Marinettes parents were apparently disapointed in her and right now he was so mad at both of them but when Marinette took his shaking hand in hers he calmed down.

"I know how you feel but you shouldnt forget that the whole school was making me out as a thief and bully so they had no other choice then to believe them" Adrien sights.  
"I know but..." "But they hould have more trust in their own daughter? ... yeah thats the same i thought" Marinette softly plays with Adriens hand.  
"We will make them see the truth M'Lady" Marinette nods and smile softly "You are right" she got a slightly more angry expression on her face "My Parents deserve a second chance but i think we should start 'Operation:Take Down'"  
Adrien smirks "Definitly so you are finally ask them for help?" Marinette nods "Yes we will ask them later but now we will prepare everything we can" She got up and pulled Adrien up with her.  
He smiles and quickly kisses her cheek "Lets do this Princess I'll follow you trought hell if i have to" Marinette giggles "Dont jinx it the plan will take a while to get going so its possible school will become hell for us in the mean time"

Adrien hums and hugs Marinette from behind "As long as we are together theres no way its going to be too bad" He kisses her cheek before they made their way to the bakery.  
When they went inside Adrien had to push aside the want to growl at Sabine and Tom but luckily his model smile seemed to pay off because they let them go upstairs for their studing session.  
Marinette and Adrien prepared a few things for their plan before it was time to meet Luka and Kagami foor their double date Marinette was a little nervous because she never told either of them what was going on in her class.  
When they got close to André's magical ice cream cart they quickly spotted the other pair nearby on a bench they got themself a cone of the sweet treat and made their way over.

"Hey you two i hope we didnt make you guys wait too long" Adrien says when they got close, Marinette quickly sees the angry face Kagami had before she could put on a smile.  
"Dont worry we just got here ourselfs" Luka said while smiling. Both imidiatly know something wasnt right with either of their smiles.  
"Ok spill whats wrong?" Marinette says when they sat down beside them "I dont know what you..." Luka started "Lukas sister and her girlfriend said some dumb things before we went out thats all"  
Luka looked at Kagami with alook of betrayal "I told you Marinette would notice something was wrong" She simply stated before aggresifly eating her ice cream.

He sighs "Ok its true Jules said some rather weird things before we left" He looked conflicted. Marinette looks down "Let me guess they were something about me being mean today?"  
Luka and Kagami look at her shocked before both frowned and said at the same time "What happend really?" Adrien put his arm around Marinette while she told them what happend at Lunch.  
Both looked very Angry when she was finished Kagami put a hand on Marinettes and says with worry in her voice "But thats not how all this happend right?  
Marinette sighs and tells them everything about Lila and how she managed to turn her former friends against her. Luka looked furious "I'm honestly disapointed in Jules now, we both were bullied for years and now she became one herself"

Adrien quickly jumps up and takes away Kagamis fencing gear before she could run off to do kwami knows what "Give that back Agreste theres a liar i have to teach a lesson"  
"I appreciate the commitment but me and Marinette have a better idea" Kagami was about to grab her gear again when Luka came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulders to calm her down.  
"Ok we'll listen but if its not a fantastic idea I'll have to help my girlfriend hide a body" Kagami smiles and calms down a bit and nods to Adrien to tell them the plan.

"We will expose her" Came the voice of Marinette from behind them and Kagami and Luka look at her "And we will do it so openly she wont have anyone in Paris that wont have heard about her"  
Luka and Kagami nod before Kagami almost growls "What about your classmates?" Marinette gets a evil smile on her face "we will give them this week as a last chance but if they are still under Lilas influence by the end of the week we will destroy them as well"  
Adrien got shivers down his spine hearing his lady talk like that but he was excited "We will make the exact opposite happen then what they thought would happen when they betrayed Mari" Adrien said with a matching smile to Marinettes.  
"... I guess this week as a last chance is for the sake of Jules and Rose?" They both nod "We thought you might wanna try make them see the truth so we planned this so at least not the entire class is gonna burn"

Luka sighs "I appreciate this chance for her and i will try to safe her but if she doesnt see the truth by friday i dont see a reason why she shouldnt be punished too"  
Luka looked at both of them "What do you want us to do?" Adrien and Marinette smiled and told them their plan in detail while they enjoyed the rest of their double date.  
Marinette was relieved to know that she had at least two more allies on her side and she also considered making Viperion and Ryuko permanent heros too.  
Adrien was relieved to see his Lady smile and joke around with Kagami but he knew the next week would be hard on her so he planned to be by her side as much as he could so noone could do anything.

In a small apartment in another part of Paris there were two girls talking on their phone planning something horrible while one of the both had an evil smile the other was getting angrier with every passing minute she had to be home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well the last sentence wasnt obvious at all XD


	10. Lila's and Alya's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and Alya get the class to do something horrible but will Adrien be able to Protect his Princess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I hope you enjoy todays chapter and please read the notes at the end

Adriens plan to stay close to his lady wasnt going so well because as soon as he got home his father informed him of a last minute photoshoot he would need to attend because one of the other models couldnt make it.  
He wanted to protest but when he saw the pleading expression of Nathalie he sighs and nods "Ok Father ..." He suddenly got an idea how to give his lady at least a good surpise tomorrow "But would it be ok if you could help me with something tomoprrow too?"  
Gabriel nodded to signal Adrien to continue "I would like to surprise Marinette with something nioce tomorrow after ... after everything with Lie-la" Both Agrestes get a angry expression on their face from her name alone and Nathalie looked not pleased either.  
Gabriel goes back to his neutral face "So you want to surprise your girlfriend with something and need my help with it? what do you have in mind?" Gabriel had a long talk with Adrien last week about Marinette and Lila and after he realized that Marinette was to Adrien what Emilie was to him he couldnt tell his son to give her up.

Marinette was in the middle of creating another Chat Noir themed outfit she was hoping to surprise Adrien with tomorrow, she heared her phone ring and smiles when she sees its Adrien and picks up "Hey already missing me?" She teased.  
Adrien chuckles "I miss you the minute you arent beside me Princess" She blushes "Awww i miss you too my Prince" He blushes too "hey i have bad news" He pouted "I have a photoshoot tomorrow morning so I'll arrive at school around lunch break"  
Marinette pouts too "i dont like that you have a photoshot so early" "I know Princess but I'll make sure to text you as much as i can I promise" She smiles "Ok hey wanna stay on the call and talk while i sew something?"  
Adrien smiles brightly "I would love to Princess" They talked for a while longer until it was time for them to go to bed but neither wanted to hang up so they ended up falling asleep while still on facetime.

Lila woke up with an evil smile on her face the plan she put together with Alya last night was perfect she got ready and went to school already imagening how Marinette would break today.  
Alya was already waiting for her infront of the school smiling and waving when she saw her "Hey girl ready to show this bully that we wont stand back and watch her get away with this?"  
Lila smirked "Of course Bestie" she wondered if Alya ever really was Marinettes friend if she so willingly was about to destroy something that Brat cared about so dearly.  
She didnt really care in the end she wanted to see her suffer after going against her "You sure you can get into her locker?" She honestly was inpressed by Ayla for coming up with this plan,  
it was honestly so good she was regretting not thinking of it herself.

"Of course i know her combination since i had to get stuff for her once when she was running late" Alya smirked Lila couldnt keep the grin from her face this was perfect  
"then lets go before she gets here" They both went up the stairs and went to the locker room getting to Marinettes locker and opening it they grabbed something and ran up to their class.

Marinette woke up and saw a message on her phone from Adrien she smiled and opened it "Good Morning Princess I hope you have a great morning and i cant wait to see you for Lunch later PS: You look super cute when you are sleeping"  
There was a picture of her sleeping under the message and she blushed bright red she send him a good morning text too and warned him she would one day get an emberrassing picture of him too before she saw how late it was and quickly jumped up because she was running late ...again.  
Marinette got ready in record time and ran to school she got to her locker and grabbed her books feeling like she was missing something before she shook her head and made her way to her class.  
When she entered class the first thing she noticed were the glares sent her way and the smirks she saw on her classmates faces almost everyone was already there she was confused until she saw her desk.

On her desk in a neat little pile were torn paper pieces ... pink paper ... the same paper as in her ... oh no.  
Marinette didnt want it to be true she walked up the stairs slowly and got triped over by Kim putting his leg out she hit her knee quite hard but ignored the pain and instead crawled pretty much up the stairs to her desk.  
She couldnt believe her eyes or rather she didnt want to believe them there in a pile laid her beloved sketchbook torn to pieces and someone even poured something over it to make sure it was ruined she wanted to cry but she couldnt instead she sat down staring at the pile of torn paper.  
It didnt take long until the whole class got uneasy looks on their faces they expected crying and screaming not ...this the class sat down.

When Mrs Frost got into class a few minutes after the bell rang she noticed the uneasy feeling that was in the air she looked around and noticed Marinette in the back still blankly looking at her sketchbook.  
She slowly went up to her and kneeled down to be on eye level with her "What happend Marinette?" "She got..." was all Alya got out before the glare Mrs Frost send her made her shut up and sit down.  
She turned back to Marinette with a soft expression of concern and worry and when Marinette looked at her she broke down she started crying and sobbing while Mrs Frost softly held her.  
"Shhh Shhhh I know I know Marinette dont worry there will be justice this time" The class froze Mrs Frost quickly got her phone and send a text to James.

Mot even 5 minutes later the principal came into the class looking pissed while glaring at the class "Ok speak up who did it?" The class was unified in this noone would rat anyone out.  
"Alright then if no one is owning up to this until the count of 3 the punishment will increase for everyone involved from 2 weeks detention to 4 weeks" The class looked worried but they were sure it was just a bluff.  
James looks at Mrs Frost in the back trying to calm down a sobbing Marinette and starts counting sounding angrier and angrier "1....2....ok then have it your way" The class already wanted to sigh in relive until he pulled down the projector screen.  
He turned on the projectore and the whole class gasp when they see CCTV fottage of their own class "You had your chance now its gonna be 4 weeks detention a call to their parents and no club activities what so ever"

He rewinded the Footage to a few minutes ago and watches as the whole damn class is destroying the sketchbook he hears a loud sob from Marinette trhat brings his blood to boil.  
Mrs Frost please bring Ms Dupain-Cheng to the Nurse office and call her Parents i dont think she wll be able to learn anything like this" Mrs Frost nods and escorts a still sobbing Marinette to the Nurse while the rest of the class starts going white.  
"As far as i see it the only person not involved in this is Mr Agreste because he isnt here does anyone have anything to say in their defence?" Alya stomps and stands up   
"Yes we only did what she did to Lila she destroyed her Photobook last week" James calmly looks at her "if that was true where is your Evidence and why didnt you go to Mr Damocles or me because of this"

He sounded calm but everyone could see the anger on his face but Alya didntr shut up "Lila told me about this yesterday when we called" "Ok ... still Where.Is.Your.Evidence?"  
He sounded angrier with every word Alya deflated "Well i dont have any .... but Lila told me about it" "Then im sure Ms Rossi can provide Evidence like the destroyed Photobook or something else"  
Lila became nervous "I..I dont have it with me I..I already threw it away" James looks at her and she knows he didnt buy it "Then i dont see any reason to believe this"  
Alya looks mad "I'm sure Marinette convinced you of her 'Lila is a Liar' bullshit but she's not" "Then I'm sure you saw this Photobook before right?" Alya becomes silent "N..No"

"Did she ever mention it before?" Alya frowns "I...I'm not sure" "Then Ms Chesiré please excuse me if I cant trust the word of my students blindly i need Proof of things like this"  
Alya sits back down and looks at the principal angry "But that doesnt even matter right now what matters is that all of you destroyed Ms Dupain-Chengs private property if she wished so she could follow this up with legal actions"  
The class looked shocked and gasps could be heard no one thought of this "What is worse is you destroyed it without having proof she did anything and destroying her lifes work"  
Some in the class look ashamed now but James wasnt done "I will call all of your parents and inform them about this now i want you all to stay here and think about what you did while you await their arrival"

Chloe scoffs "I'm sure my Daddy ..." "Wont do shit because if he even thinks about abusing this little bit of power he has as a Mayor I will send The IRS and every other institution that i can think of after him and no this is no treat this is a promise"  
That shut Chloe up and she just scoffs and glares at the floor "If any of you even think about running away or to temper with the evidence" He looks at Max and Markov "Then I will follow this up with legal actions"   
He gave the class one last glare before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Marinette slowly calmed down she was still crying but by now it was reduced to a few sobs, her parents picked her up from school and helped her up to her room she didnt speak or hear anything right now it was all just white noise.  
She jumped a little when Adrien burst trought her Trapdoor and she trew herself at him starting to cry again into his chest while he held her.  
"Oh Princess I'm so sorry what happend?" She sobbed but managed to get "They ..destroyed ... sketchbook ...lifes work...ruined" out before crying harder he just held her close and tried to calm her.  
"Princess i have something to show you" She sniffles softly and wipes her eyes while looking at him "W..what is it?" He smiles softly and pulls something out of his bag.

"T..Thats ..." "Your sketchbook ... I wanted to surprise you by having my father look trought it and give his input i hope that was..." He was surprised when she jumps at him kissing him hard on the lips.  
He enjoyed the kiss immensly and when it ended he had a goofy grin on his face "I cant believe it Thank you Thank you Thank you but when did you?" He grins and starts to explain.

Flashback:

"Well if it would be possible i would like to get to school a bit earlier then usual to get marinettes sketchbook so you could look trought it and maybe give her some pointers?"  
Gabriel hums "I think thats possible ... I'm guessing that you wont tell her about this little gift until you give it back to her?" Adrien nods.  
"Yes Marinette has multible sketchbooks the one I would like you to look trought is the one she uses when she is inpired ... I actually planned to do something like this for a while I got a sketchbook thats identical to hers so she wouldnt notiice it"  
Adrien rubs his neck "I wanted to do this for her birthday but i think now is a good time too" He smiles softly while thinking of Marinette, Gabriel smiles and puts his hand on Adriens shoulder.

"You seem to really love this girl son" Adrien blushes "Y..Yes she is just ... just so amazing she is beautiful talented kind and selfless and I...I just feel so lucky to have her by my side"  
Gabriel smiled and squeezes Adriens shoulder "Come on son im sure you wanna get to your room to call her I'll tell the chef to bring you your dinner to your room"  
Adrien smiles brightly "Thank you father" He wuickly hugs Gabriel what catches him by surprise but he gladly hugs him back. Adrien smiles while running up to his room before facetiming Marinette.

The next morning Adrien woke up with Marinette still asleep on facetime he quickly took a picture (or a few hundred) of her sleeping face before reluctantly hanging up and getting ready he ate breakfast and was pretty much sprinting to the car.  
When they arrived at school he quickly got Marinettes sketchbook and swapped it for the empty one before jumping back in the car.  
Gabriel carefully took the sketchbook and got some post it notes and a pen and started looking trought it with his trained eyes while Adrien watched him smiling brightly.  
Not long after they arrive at the photoshoot and Adrien got ready for work.

Flashback end

Marinette smiles brightly and hugs him while covering his face in kisses saying "Thank you" with every one she gave him and he would have loved to stay like this forever but there were serious matters to discus.  
"Princess I know this is hard but i think the class..." "Deserves to burn for what happend?" He nods "I regret to say this but after today they dont deserve anymore chances"  
Adrien got a serious look on his face "Lets move Operation:Take Down up and do it now" She nods "Lets call Luka and Kagami and tell them everything"  
They both called them and got ready to execute their plan they would burn their class down and walk away hand in hand soon Adrien even prepared everything for them to switch classes already and they were more then happy to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I wanted to say i read something similar with Marinette's sketchbook before i would love to give credit to the author who came up with this idea but sadly i dont remember which story it came from   
> other than that before people start asking Marinette wasnt akumatized because Gabriel was too busy with her sketchbook and didnt even notice her strong negative emotions 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I'm really sorry if i find out who's story it was i read back then i will credit them for that amazing sketchbook saving idea


	11. Burn Burn Burn the Class on Fire The Class on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is inspired by Johnny Cash ring of fire XD
> 
> Marinette and her Friends start executing Order 66 and the Class is burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why I'm doing so many References right now but i hope they are at least a bit funny XD

Luka and Kagami came as soon as they could and after they heard everything Adrien and Marinette had to stop BOTH from going over to their school Luka looked even angrier then when he was turned into Silencer.  
After a few minutes of a grouphug they started to get to work, they called everyone they knew Lila lied about first with the help of Jagged and Clara they achieved that pretty quickly and went on to their next part.  
They made sure everyone their class would go to to achieve their dreams would know what they did the easiest were Alya Nino and Julekas they talked with Nadja and she blacklisted Alya and the ladyblog from ever appearing on TV ever again.  
Next they told every Movie or Music Producer about Nino and what he has done everyone made sure that everybody they knew would never hire him even for free.  
Juleka was even easier all it took was one phonecall to Adriens Father and she was blacklisted from modeling anywhere it hurt Luka to do this but after what happend he knew she deserved it.

They continued and burned down everything down there was no way the class could now follow their dreams Kagami even went so far and called Ondine and Marc to let them know what their boyfriends did to Marinette.  
To say they destroyed their future was an understatement they destroyed everything they could when they were done there werent even ashes left and when they were done they went downstairs to eat some pastries.  
They saw Sabine and Tom at the kitchentable and stopped in their tracks listening for a second "We failed her Tom ... we failed our own Daughter" Tom looked down into his teacup and sighs.  
Marinette signed the others to be silent and she listened closely "I failed my babygirl ... I belireved someone over my own Daughter ... I ...I feel so disgusted with myself"

Sabine sobs lightly "It started sooner than that Tom ... when this Chloe girl bullied her what did we do?....Nothing we didnt do anything and ... and ... oh god" She cries softly.  
Marinette bites her lips and runs over to them hugging them tightly and both are shocked to see her but both hug her back tightly and Sabine cries into her Daughters shoulder while Tom looked like he was beating himself up for what happend.  
"You are the best parents I could ever wish for Maman Papa" Sabine sobbed softly "But.." "I know but you have realized your fault and you are sorry for it and I can see it hurts you that thsi happend so I can say honestly and with all my heart that I forgive you"  
Sabine cries a bit more and Tom gets tears in his eyes while he hugs his daughter and wife "You became such an amazing young lady my Mari-bear" She giggles lightly and enjoyes the first family hug she had since a while.

Lila was getting nervous she knew the school didnt have her mothers phone number and that the only way to contact 'her' was trought a e-mail adress that she gave them but the new Principal wasnt a fool and she was worried he might find a way to reach her.  
"Thats absolute Bullshit we didnt do anything wrong Marinette is the bully here" Alya yells after a few minutes of the class sitting in silence.  
"I would say quite the opposite" Markov spoke up "I reseached Mr Sharks claims and he is right this falls under the premis of destruction of Privat Property and because Ms Marinette is doing paid commissions its possible for her to sue the class for this"  
The class fell silent again while everyone realized how bad the situation was "That is unfair she destroyed Lilas Photobook" Markov got a little loading screen on his display.

"I just looked trought my internal memory and couldnt find a single instance were Ms Lila talked about a Photobook of hers" Lila was fuming because she was getting backed into a corner.  
"You must have made a mistake Markov" Alya tried "I dont think he did so" The class looked to the front to see James standing in the door with Mrs Frost beside him.  
"I'm here to inform you of a rather interresting call i just had" He looks at Lila and she gulps "I just finished calling all your Parents and they are not pleased and Yes your Father tried to get you of the hook Chloe but he failed"  
Chloe scoffs and just mutters to herself "And the last person I called was Mrs Rossi whta was a bit more difficult then i thought because there was no number provided"

Lila was white as a sheet he called her .. he talked with her ... she was done "They are all on their way here but what surprised me the most was a call i received from the Dupain-Chengs"  
The class looks guilty to the ground "They informed me that they have something to show the class and they will come over with the rest of your parents"  
Just as the class started looking paniced there was a knock on the door and when James opened it all the Parents come in and what they noticed right away is that Mrs Rossi was looking even angrier then the rest of the other parents and a single look of her made Lila shrink into her chair.  
And the second most surprising thing was that Mr Agreste himself came there with the Dupain-Chengs as well as older gentleman in a suit that stands beside Gabriel and the Dupain-Chengs.

The Parents stand by their childs and were looking at James "I want to Thank you all for coming i know it might not be easy to get away from work ..." "If you tell your boss your child might get sued they let you go there quite quickly" They heard Alyas Mother mumble.  
Alya looked angrier after that comment but stayed silent James clears his throat "What you all have to realice is that this is a serious matter ita legal matter inside this school and I'm not tolerating something like this"  
Marinette steps up to James and clears her throat "May I?" James nods "Thank you, so I know you guys appariantly hate me since I am suppositly bullying Lila" Lila's mother glares at her.  
"And this was retaliation for a photobook I suppositly have destroyed I think its only fair to tell you all that you didnt succeed" She gets her sketchbook out and holds it to her chest and when she sees it Alya gets furious and is about to jump up but the firm hand of her mother on her shoulder stops her.

"But even tho you didnt succeed in destroying my sketchbook you still were all ready to do it so willingly and i think Mr Jones would like to have a talk with Lila and Alya before i continue"  
The class watches as The older gentleman steps up and looks at lila and her mother "I'm the lawyer for the Agrestes and the Dupain-Chengs as well as some other rather well known individuals like Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale"  
When lila heard that she knew it was over "And I'm here to inform you both that you are gonna get sued by my clients as well as to inform Ms Rossi that her contract with Gabriels is terminated"  
Alya looked like a deer in the headlights she was getting sued why what did she do? Lila on the other hand looked angry the whole class started mumbling but Marinette stepped up again.

"As you all can probably guess by now Lila lied to you all just like i tried to warn you but sadly all of you ignored me and tormented me for months" Most parents gasped and looked at their children in anger.  
"So I might have decided to be petty ... and I got a little help from my real friends so I'm not sorry to tell you that you all royaly fucked up your future"  
With those word the class knew something was up and they got nervous "W..What do you mean by that?" Max asked while his Mother looked disapointed at him.  
"What I mean is for example you Max every big University was informed of the napkin incident and the other rather unpleasant things that you did"

Max looked shocked and his mother was close to tears "As if you could do that" Alya yelled what got her a little slap to the back of her head from her mother.  
"You think so Alya? Why dont you look at your blog or try get a news channel to accept your calls?" Alya was speechless and quickly got out her phone but when she looked for her blog it was gone and she wanted nothing more than to throw her phone at Marinette.  
"You..You.... " She didnt know what to say and so decided to do something she should have done from the start ... she looked up Lilas claims and found nothing with every google search she was getting more and more ...sad.  
Alya finally realizes what she did and wanted to cry but when she looked over and saw Lila she just felt rage and started yelling "YOU FUCKING LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING"

She was red faced and was about to attack Lila if her mother didnt hold her back "Ms Chesiré please calm down Lila might have lied to all of you but she never forced you to do anything" James said in a slightly angry tone and Alya stopped.  
"It is true that she lied but she didnt force you to do any of the things you did or did she?" "N..No" "Did she ever put a gun to your head and force you to put something on your blog?"  
"No" She mumbled "So who is at fault for your actions?" "But she..." "NO" Alya jumps a bit by the sudden change in volume "It doesnt matter what she did you all are at fault for your own actions so dont blame everything on Lila"  
The class looks down ashamed "You all chose to believe Lila over Marinette so you can blame Lila for lying but you all chose to believe her rather then the girl you all knew way longer"  
Everyones Parent looked pleased that the principal tried to teach their kids that they have to take responsibility for their actions.

James sighs "I dont want to make you feel even worse than you already do but you have to accept that you are at fault for your own actions not Lila not Marinette you yourself and I hope everyone learned at least this today"  
The class was silent except for a few sobs from Rose and Mylene and the Adults kept looking at the window incase an Akuma would appear, Gabriel knew he needed to make sure Lila was gone for good too so he borrowed Nathalie the Butterfly Miraculous for the next part of his plan.  
There were screams of "AKUMA" as soon as someone spotted the evil insect and Lila jumped up with a maniac like smile on her face when she caught the butterfly in her hands and was ready to put it in her bracelet before she felt a sudden pain in the back of her head and was knocked out.  
Everyone looked in shock at Marinette and James who both punched Lila in the back of the head to knock her out both worked quite well together James tossed her a jar for the butterfly and she quickly caught it in it and James closed the Jar with the Purple insect in it.

The Class was silent for a second or too until Alya broke the silence "Did Lila just try to get akumatized and was ready to work with Hawkmoth willingly?" The class was stunned and the only thing that could be heard were sobs and a few italian sounding words from Mrs Rossi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know How it was and if i should stop with References like the one in the title or at the summary


	12. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter is mostly an epilogue but i might have added something else *evil laught*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Thank you to everyone reading my first fanfic it means a lot to me that so many people liked my story thank you so so much

Marinette woke up feeling just amazing, it have been a week since Lila's kingdom was destroyed and since then a lot happend first of her whole class was being punished by both their parents and the school.  
Chloe was send off to a privat school were her name meant nothing. Alya was being sued by a lot of celebrities and her blog was deleted she had to pay a lot of money so she had to start working in a small grocery shop.  
One person that was hit hard too was Juleka but more because Luka showed her how disapointed in her he was when he found his father (with the help of MArinette and her friends) he didnt even tell her who he was because   
"Why should I tell you? you will probably just think I'm lying because I'm jealous of people with fathers" It hit her hard and she cried the whole weekend because she lost the trust of her own brother.

Lila is an entirely other story she was in police custody since she got knocked out by James and Marinette and was awaiting trial for a lot of offences and was sure to go to jail.  
At first Lila thought she could get away because of her diplomatic immunity but when her mother told her that she waived her diplomatic immunity Lila snapped and was about to attack her before some police officers stopped her.  
Marinette was sorry for Mrs Rossi because she never knew how much of a monster her Daughter really was. There were also a lot of changes in school.  
Marinette and Adrien switched to Mrs Mendeleiev class even tho it was now Mrs Frosts class, the school decided that Mrs Mendeleiev would be the best fit to get Mrs Bustiers old class back on track (The teachers of course had a long discussion about it but ultimatly Mrs Mendeleiev put her foot down and made sure she would teach that class a thing or two)

Today was Marinettes first day in Mrs Mendeleiev class with Mrs Frost as their new teacher and she was excited to get to school for once and quickly got ready.  
Adrien waited like usual at the dinner table with her maman with a cheese eating Plagg on the table beside them.

Oh she almost forgot one of the most surprising things that happened over the weekend: 

When she and Chat Noir were out on patrol looking for signs of Akumas they saw a flash of purple and blue in the distance.  
When they rushed over there thinking it might be an Akuma and an Amok looking for a Victim but they were in for a surprise when they found two Kwamies instead.  
Nooroo explained to them that Hawkmoth gave up for good after his son found someone and he noticed that he should rather be involved in his sons life as trying to steal some magical jewlery.

They would still look for his civilian side afterall he should at least explain himself but that could wait as soon as Ladybug and Chat Noir realized it was over for good they sprinted to Marinettes room and started laughting at situation ...  
what they didnt think about was that laughting at 3am might wake up Marinettes parents and that that would lead to a lot of questions the two teens were now finally able to answer.

Marinette smiles and softly pats Plaggs head when she sits down at the table while she kisses Adriens cheek "Good Morning" She said cheerfully.  
Adrien smiles "Good Morning Princess you seem to be feline rather happy today" both Marinette and Sabine roll their eyes since the reveal there were constant Pun-Wars between Tom and Adrien and both woman suffered greatly under that war.  
"Well I slept great i dont have to panic over Akumas suddenly appearing and we are going to have Mrs Frost as our teacher from now on so why shouldnt I be happy" She smiled while taking a bite of her toast.  
Adrien smiles "True I'm really glad Mr Shark allowed us to switch classes" James told them that he could understand why they wanted to get out of this toxic envirement and directly allowed the transfer.

"Me too" Sabine smiled seeing Tikki eating a cookie the size of herself "I'm glad you get to go to class with some real friends now dear" She kissed Marinettes forehead and ruffeled up Adriens hair a bit what made him whine a bit.  
Marinette giggles "Yeah Aurora and Marc are great they made sure we would get to know everyone" She remembered the rather hectic last week Lilas reveal was thuesday what meant she got to go to Mrs Mendeleievs class for 3 days before Mrs Frost took over.  
Adrien tried to fix his hear "Yeah the class is awesome everyone is so nice" He smiled he didnt trust the class at first and was a bit overprotectiv of his Princess but by friday he realized that the class wasnt going to try anything and he relaxed.

Sabine smiled and looked at the clock "You two better hurry before you are late" They both jumped up and quickly made their way to school.  
They saw a few of their former classmates but they didnt even spare them a look when they went inside and up to their class where Aurore already waited for them.  
"Good morning Adrienette" She grinned she greated them always like that because she rarely saw them seperatly, Marinettea and Adrien smirk and say in perfect sync  
"Good morning Aurore we hope you had a nice weekend" Aurore looked shocked while they both grinned "Wow you guys are way too good at that ... anyways ready for our first day with Mrs Frost?"

They nod "Yes we are" they said in union "Stooooop you are freaking me out seriously how are you both so good at that?" Marinette and Adrien start laughting while going with Aurore to their seats.  
They started talking about their weekend and what they did and about some weird internet rumors of flying little fairies that are suppositly were seen on saturday but noone could take photos of.  
Marinette felt safer and happier then she did for weeks and was leaning into Adriens side while he put his arm around her they both were finally free of that lying vixen and were happier than ever before.

Meanwhile in the Principals office:

James and Angela were sharing a glass of whine "to sucessfully expelling a lying student" Said Angela "to suceccfully defending our innocent students" they smile and take a sip  
"So how is our little love pair" Angela smirks while leaning over James desk to see the monitor "They are enjoying their new class as it seems" He smiles and softly kisses Angela before she accidently pushes his whine glass off the table  
"Oh Kwami what a mess" Angela giggles "be happy no one just heared you James got a new glass and looked at Angela "Yeah yeah would you be so kind?" She smiled and winked "Of course"  
The whine that was just on the floor floated up and into the new glass and james sights before drinking it completly "Well as long as our Miraculous couple doesnt hear me its fine"  
He looked at the Monitor were there was the CCTV live fottage of Marinette and Adrien and both adults smile "We did a good job helping them my Angel" Angela blushes again and kisses him before making her way to her class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ... I might set myself up for a follow up story .... lets hope i write that one better than this here XD  
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments and PLEASE no pitchforks or torches i dont like them


	13. NO CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I NEED HELP PLEASE

Hey guys if anyone would be interrested in helping me with something for the next Story i would greatly appreciate it

My question is who should be the next BBEG I need a new villain and I have a few (maybe dumb) ideas so i would ask you guys to please "vote" for it in the comments if possible you can either comment one odf your ideas or vote for one of my ideas  
1\. A still evil hawkmoth comes from a parallel universe after the ladybug and black cat miraculous are destroyed in his world  
2\. Demons that were supposed to be the original enemies of the miraculous users (because the miraculous were supposed to be used to defend the earth from them)  
3\. Future Lila somehow manages to get her hands on the rabbit and butterfly miraculous and is coming back for revenge  
4\. Other miraculous from a different box  
5\. Godly deities that want to destroy the miraculous and the kwamis for implying that they were gods themself

If you like any of the ideas please comment which number so I have it easier and if you have a different idea feel free to comment that too I'm currently stuck on that and as soon as I have a BBEG I'll be able to continue

thanks to everyone helping and please help my creativity is gone rn 😭

I wanna thank everyone that commented so far and I'll still read comments for other ideas but I got inspiration from one of your guys comments and finally managed to find the BBEG for the next story I wont say too much but I hope everyone will like that idea because I dont think I ever saw it in another story before I'll keep this chapter in the story to show how much people were ready to help me create something (hopefully) great Thank you all again and I'll try to post the first chapter by tomorrow night (around 9pm M.E.T)

**Author's Note:**

> this story will be continued as fast as i can but it also depends on how positive the reaction to it is gonna be so if you liked it please let me know I know its short but this is mostly for me to see how everything works


End file.
